


it's not how it works

by memadlife



Series: Just Friends [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, POV Harry Potter, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Ron broke Harry's heart. But problem is harry can't stay away from him.





	it's not how it works

Harry is heartbroken after his relationship end with Ron. he wasn't sure what had happened he just knows only that Ron is not happy with him.

So they broke off. off course he is feeling miserable without Ron .but god damn if he is going to say anything. if Ron doesn't love him he will find someone else to love

But this theorie didn't last long when in the night harry was sleeping and Ron come behind him in him and starts kissing him.

"what are you doing " Harry whisper so that other's can't hear him

"I miss you" Ron reply still kissing

harry tries to puss him away.

"but you don't love me" harry said after he understand that he can't move Ron.

" I was ... I don't know... I love you"

"it's not work like that" harry tried to say but only mumble when Ron starts sucking is nack.

"do you think you can talk in the morning" Ron smirk already knowing Harry's answer 


End file.
